Distorted Mirror
by Miss Chelle
Summary: She wanted desperately to be just like her favorite character. And really, she wasn't that far away. A Russia/Chelle comparison.


_(Total fic for my mental health. It's about me, and if I did not get this idea out into the open, I would have exploded. Enjoy.)_

Distorted Mirror

Ivan tugged his thick, white scarf tighter around his neck against the constant frosty chill of his home in Russia….

"_Chelle, why are you wearing that thing? It's the middle of spring!" The tall girl grinned at the question, and tightened her thin black scarf. "Don't worry about it"_

Russia hugged tiny little Latvia to him, in a mocking gesture of affection. When he let the little nation go, there were tear stains on his coat.

"_Tommy." punch to the shoulder. "Aren't you happy to see me, Tommy?" punch to the gut. "I thought we were friends, Tommy" kick to the shin. "Friends look happy when they see each other…." elbow in the stomach. The boy cried out at the unprovoked attack, and scrambled to get away from the violent girl with a smile plastered on her face._

Ivan looked at his picture of his elder sister, the one who gave him his scarf, which he never takes off. Russia dreams of the day when they will reunite and be one….

"_My older brother is the absolutely best person in the world!!" Chelle pronounced this loudly to the entire classroom. Someone ventured to ask "Err, why?" "He's my older brother. That's reason enough." _

"I was born in a cold place, and would like to go where it's nice and warm and sunflowers grow all the time…"

"_Oh, my God! It's sooo hot out here!!" Her three friends were lying in the shade, complaining. "Are you kidding? It's not hot enough! I want it so hot that we could all melt!!" Chelle danced out in the sunlight and stretched herself on the hot concrete, to prove her point. "It'll never be hot enough for me…."_

It was happening again. Someone had crossed Russia. The usual open smile was still there, but made eerie by Ivan's suddenly hard lavender eyes. Unbeknownst to the other countries, but noticed by us fans, kols had started appearing all around Russia's head, making him seem all the more sinister.

"_What the hell happened to her?" "She's pissed at someone. Again." "oh…..." They were talking about Chelle, whose mannerisms, at the moment, exuded death and destruction. One such mannerism being a death glare, which she turned on the gossiping pair, screaming "I can HEAR you!!" When agitated, this was a truly frightening girl._

It was a mystery as to why the tall country always seemed so aloof and unattached to every single one of the other nations. Even Lithuania and Latvia felt as though they were constantly getting the cold shoulder. Figuratively.

"_Chelle, why don't you ever do your homework?" The girl fixed her teacher with a bored stare. The concerned educator continued, "I mean, if you put a little effort in, I'm sure you could easily make a 1oo in this class!" The teacher smiled at her hopefully. The girl deadpanned back, "Don't think that __you__ are my top priority…"_

It was clear why Ivan was so pale. He lived in Russia! Anyone would be pale living there. And he made it look good, the creamy complexion blending in with his beige colored scarf and coat, making the scarce color on him, the light purple eyes and red and gold star, stand out.

"_How are you so pale, Chelle? Aren't you Spanish?" The tall girl grimaced at her friends. "Half. And I'm half Russian, too, so shut it before I bash your head in with a lead pipe." She rubbed her tanless skin subconsciously and walked off. All the black she wore didn't do as thing to help, either._

Ivan always wanted to go to a warm place, filled with sunflowers and light….

"_R-roses are okay, right?" The young man who was to be dancing with her this night offered her a bouquet. She sniffed, not wanting to be unkind, but wanting to be truthful. "Actually, I like sunflowers…."_

Vodka. Almost everything Russia does, almost everywhere he goes, there is an open, half empty bottle of Vodka with him. Rumor has it that he waters his sunflowers with vodka, and not with water.

_I don't have one for vodka. I'm seventeen, I can't drink yet! But you can bet when I do start, I'll be drinking vodka! Lots and lots of vodka…._

Ivan towered over all of the other countries at an imposing 182, taller than anyone else. He liked his height. It gave him the excuse to look down at everyone else. Or, rather, for them to look up at him.

"_God, Chelle, quit growing already!" She was already taller than about 90% of her friends. She scoffed at the comment, saying "If I could, I would've stopped a few inches ago." She strode away on her long legs, leaving her friend jogging to catch up. _

_(Well, there. I'm so glad that this is finished. Almost all of those things are true. I might add to this later. When I can fashion another aspect of my life to fit Russia's character. ^^)_


End file.
